


Starting over

by fanficshiddles



Series: One shot prompts [8]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingering, Loki - Freeform, NSFW, Nipple Licking, One Shot, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Wishes, changing her mind, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Prompt: I’d love a story where a common housewife, bedraggled with kids, wishes for a different life and Loki grants her wish. She’s resistant at first, but he forces her into smutty pleasure and she succumbs. Maybe he awakens the beast within her? I’d love some really descriptive sex. Cuz you’re so good at writing that. Many thanks.





	Starting over

Tiara heaved the grocery bags down the hall into the kitchen. Her three kids came running through, screaming and searching through all the bags for something to eat.

‘It will soon be dinner time! Go back upstairs!’ She shouted at them, but it fell on deaf ears.

She pinched the bridge of her nose in despair while the kids ran away with armfuls of food in their grasp.

After cooking dinner and cleaning the house from top to bottom, like she did every day, she just had time for a quick shower before she then had to sort out her husbands’ lunch for the following day. And iron his work shirt.

It was near midnight before she was able to get to bed. But she was unable to sleep, so many thoughts were running through her mind. Was this really the life she wanted? Three kids that didn’t listen to her and a husband who was snoring so loudly she was surprised the whole neighbourhood never heard him.

He never appreciated her, all the work she put into the house and the kids. He never helped, just came home from work at three and expected to be waited on hand and foot. At weekends, he spent most of the day in bed or locked up in his ‘man cave.’ Their sex life was non existent anymore, and she was pretty sure that the rare times he did go out, that he had a piece on the side with some younger model.

Getting out of bed, she went downstairs and out into the garden. Looking up at the stars, she sighed.

‘I wish I had a different life. If there’s anyone out there that’s listening, please… I beg you.’ She said, eyes watering slightly.

But nothing happened. She sighed and turned to go back inside, missing the glowing blue light that lit up the night sky.

Loki had heard her. After landing in her garden a few days ago with the tesseract, Loki had been keeping an eye on her. She was a beauty. There was something about her that Loki was attracted to. A hidden beauty and depth to her, that he knew was just waiting to be let out.

To be set free.

  
Tiara made her way back upstairs to bed, not noticing the difference in the house. How the pictures of her kids and wedding day on the wall were no longer there, that there were less shoes and jackets at the bottom of the stairs.

And she didn’t realise how quiet it was until she climbed back into bed. But that’s when she realised… her husband wasn’t there.

‘Corey?’ She reached out across the bed, but nothing. So she turned on the bedside lamp, that’s when she noticed how different her room looked.

‘What the…’ She trailed off when she noticed a tall, dark figure standing in the corner of the room.

She let out a screech and scrambled backwards on the bed, heart racing in fear.

‘No need to be scared, dove. I have simply answered your wish.’ Loki grinned and stepped forward, out of the shadows.

Her eyes widened upon seeing the handsome man. He was tall, good looking with striking features. Jet black hair and the most beautiful green eyes. He was wearing a well-tailored suit, and he looked like he was made to wear suits.

‘Who… what are you… what…’ She couldn’t form the words.

Loki slowly walked closer, till he was at the end of the bed. ‘My name is Loki. And I am here because you wanted me to be here. To answer your prayer, of course.’ He grinned.

‘My… What happened to my husband? Oh my god, my kids!’ She screeched and leaped off the bed.

Loki allowed her to go, he followed her with a smug ass grin while she looked in the bedrooms that were simply spare rooms now. She was in shock, it didn’t look like any kids lived there at all.

‘What the heck is going on? This is a dream, right? I’m dreaming!’ She spun around. ‘AH!’ Loki was right there, hands behind his back as he bobbed up and down on his toes, looking pleased with himself.

‘This_ is_ what you wished for.’ He reached out and pinched her arm.

‘Ow!’ She stepped back from him.

‘You said you thought you were dreaming. Well, you’re not. You see, darling. This.’ He pulled out the tesseract and showed it to her. Her eyes were drawn to it, in awe. Like everyone was when seeing the tesseract for the first time.

‘This, along with my own powers, allowed me to give you this one night of a different life. One with _me._’ He smirked.

‘With… you? What?’ She frowned. ‘No! Get me my kids back!’

‘Listen. Give me one night. Nothing is set in stone yet, not till sunrise. It’s your decision. If you want everything to go back to normal, then it will. But if you don’t, then it doesn’t have to. This.’ He held his arms out. ‘Can be your new normal.’

‘This can’t be happening.’ She sat down on the bed and put her face into her hands.

She felt the bed sinking next to her when Loki sat down, sliding his arm around her.

‘It is happening, and it’s very much real. Why don’t you let me show you just how amazing it could be. What you’re missing out on.’ He whispered seductively into her ear, his other hand coming to land on her thigh, where her nightie had ridden up.

‘Why?’ She blurted out.

‘Why, what?’ Loki asked, raising an eyebrow.

‘Why me? Why would you… want to?’ She stood up, pacing back and fore with her arms wrapped around herself.

‘Well, for one thing you called for someone to answer your prayer. Being a God, it is my duty. Second, I may have fell in your garden from my planet, if you’ll believe. And I’ve been watching you, Tiara. Thirdly, you are a beautiful woman. That deserves _so _much more than what you’ve got.’ He stood up and gripped her upper arms, making her stand still and look at him.

‘Just give me this one night. I give you my word, if you don’t enjoy it and aren’t happy, before sunrise I will bring your family back. And you can forget this night.’

She couldn’t resist his charm. There was just something about him. Something about the way he spoke and acted, she was under his spell. She was sure of it.

‘You’ll bring them back by morning… Right?’ She asked cautiously, looking into his eyes.

‘If that is what you wish, I give you my word.’ Loki nodded.

Tiara agreed to Loki’s offer. He took her hand and guided her back to her room, where he started to take off her nightie and underwear. She felt extremely nervous and shy, but when Loki started kissing her, all that nerves started to melt away.

Loki shed his own clothes within seconds, using his Seidr. He then lay Tiara down on the bed and crawled over the top of her trembling body.

‘Relax, pet. Tonight is all about you.’ He purred and held her face in his hands as he kissed her, his tongue urgently seeking entrance into her mouth.

She gasped against him, the feeling of his tongue against hers was almost too much. She had never been kissed like _that _before. And never been touched so gently in such a long time. When Loki’s hands started to wander down her body, she almost started crying with how good she was feeling already.

He paid plenty of attention to her breasts, enjoying how large they were. When he suckled on her nipples, she completely lost it. She arched her back up towards him, wanting more. While his lips and tongue lavished her nipples, he tickled his way down between her thighs.

In another moment of nerves, she clenched her thighs together tightly, not allowing his hand access.

‘Come on, love. No need to be shy.’ He growled against her breast.

She slowly parted her legs to allow his hand down. To make sure she didn’t close them again, he manoeuvred his body between her legs, making sure his imposing presence was felt.

Tiara felt like she was floating in heaven when he touched her _there. _It had been so long since she’d even had the time to touch herself that her body was actually cheering and celebrating at the attention.

‘Mmm, my darling. So sensitive. You’re already soaking my fingers.’ Loki purred and moved up to kiss her again, thrusting his tongue into her mouth at the same time as he pushed two fingers into her cunt.

He took his time, exploring her depths. He scissored and curled his fingers, finding all of her sweet spots. But looking for that certain one that he knew would set her off like a rocket. And when he found it, he certainly knew about it. She started whimpering and trembling tenfold.

‘Let me hear you, darling. Let me hear your moans and cries.’ Loki demanded while he concentrated on her g spot, his thumb rubbed over her clit at the same time.

But he noticed that even when he made her orgasm, she was still holding back. And that wasn’t good enough for the God.

To Tiara’s surprise, when he removed his fingers from her she found herself quickly flipped over and, without warning, Loki started spanking her. Without showing mercy.

‘Let me hear you, Tiara.’ Loki growled demandingly. ‘I won’t stop until you let loose.’

Tiara didn’t need to be told twice, she was already screaming bloody murder as his hand repeatedly came down on her ass. He was strong and it showed in his swing. It felt like he was splitting her skin apart.

But the scariest part? She was SO turned on and enjoying it.

‘That’s a good girl.’ Loki praised, happy with the noises she was making.

He gave her a few more smacks for good measure, then he turned her over again. Her eyes were wild looking, like he had hit a switch inside her. Before he had a chance to do anything, she was pushing him over and going down on him.

She gobbled up his cock as if it was her last meal. Loki threw his head back and moaned while she deepthroated him. When he did glance down, he just saw her head bobbing up and down. He couldn’t resist reaching down and grabbing a fistful of her hair, controlling her movements and making her gag.

But when he was close, he tugged hard on her hair to stop her. ‘Enough! I want to come inside you.’

Tiara let him slip out of her mouth, drool dribbling down her chin. He was amused when she crawled over the top of him and started grinding against him.

‘Well, I’ve certainly awoken the sexual beast inside you.’ Loki chuckled, pulling her down to him for a hunger filled kiss.

Loki flipped them over and pinned her down, gathering her hands together he held them up above her in one of his large hands. She squirmed delightfully underneath him as he pushed home into her.

She started moaning, not holding anything back anymore, especially when Loki thrust deep into her and started really moving. His cock was so large, it was hitting all the right places. It had been so long since she had last felt so full, it was incredible.

And Loki certainly knew how to use it to his advantage.

Loki grunted as he bit down on her neck, thrusting roughly into her. His hand around her wrists was tight, making sure she wasn’t going anywhere. Not that she wanted to anyway.

Tiara had never tried anything remotely kinky before. The spanking, being held down and fucked in such a way, it was awakening something inside of her that she had no idea she needed.

When Loki came inside her, she came too, enjoying the feeling of him flooding her insides.

‘Oh… my… god!’ She panted when he collapsed on top of her, smirking cockily.

‘I told you that you’d enjoy it.’ He purred, trailing his finger down her cheek. ‘And there is plenty more where that came from, if you choose it.’

The promise of more naughty and mind-blowing sex was too much for her to turn down. Not to mention the chance of a new life, starting again… It was appealing.

‘Now is your chance to decide, pet. Do you want me to give you your old life back? Like tonight never happened... Or do you want to stay here, with me?’ Loki spoke quietly, his cock still nestled nicely inside of her.

She wriggled slightly, whimpering at the feeling of his hardness inside her.

‘I want to stay. Please!’ She begged and wrapped her arms around him.

‘Good choice.’ Loki purred and kissed her.

The night sky turned blue again momentarily. Finalising Tiara’s wish of a new life.


End file.
